The End of a Character
by CrossoverAUman
Summary: In which I kill off my OC, Derek- WITH A SONG! More stories staring Derek to come later... when I stop being lazy.


God, you're beautiful. I love you, Rae. Somehow, be it souls or destiny or both, you've managed to worm your way into my heart and stay there. But, like all things, it has to end. But I've got a little time, I'll stay here to watch you sleep for a little while. I'd hate for you to try and stop me, I'd hate for you to try and die with me. That little smile- are you dreaming of the first time we met? And now it's gone. But, God, it was beautiful while it was there. And your breathing-  
>I love watching sleeping people breath. It's a wondrous thing to watch, breathing. It just gives one an idea of how innocent life really is.<p>

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathin'  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away and dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.<em>

I'm one of those people that hates life. The very idea of life sickens me, but what's a guy to do? Kill himself? Nah, not my style. So I lived with life, despise it though I do. Actually, let me rephrase- I only hate the life I've got. Life itself seems pretty decent to me. But not mine.  
>Or, that's how it was until I met her. Raven is the most beautiful person on earth to me, and I'll love her for another… oh, about ninety minutes before my energy levels reach critical and I explode. Then I'll be dead and love won't matter, you know?<p>

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

"Derek?" Cyborg asked as he peeped into the room. I can only nod as I slowly get up from the end of the bed. I give Rae a kiss as I get up, stroking her cheek lightly. Damn, I wish things had worked out better: But wish in one hand and shit in the other…  
>You know what I'm getting at, right?<p>

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<br>Wonderin' if it's me you're seeing  
>Then I kiss your eyes<br>And thank God we're together  
>I just want to stay with you in this moment forever<br>Forever and ever_

The Himalayas. They'd be beautiful if it weren't for the fact that my eyes just started melting. My claws melted about thirty minutes ago. I'm close to the end now, I can feel it. Oh this fucking hurts. I bet all my enemies are laughing their asses off at this, the bastards.

_I don't wannna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

Time to jump. No, not off the mountain; into outer space. The radiation I'm about to give off could wipe out the planet, and I'd like to avoid that. Maybe.  
>But in space?<br>No one can hear you scream in space. Plus, there's nobody to blow up out there…

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
>I don't wanna miss one kiss<br>I just wanna be with you  
>Right here with you, just like this<br>I just want to hold you close  
>Feel your heart so close to mine<br>And just stay here in this moment  
>For the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah<em>

For the record, I'm also pulsing with life force. So, let's see… A little to all my friends, a ton of it to Rae, some more to David and a bit more to Tim and Abby. A bit to Mothra as a gift and a thank you for all the help she's given me over the years.  
>And Gihidra. Can't forget him. The rest of what I have goes to him, so maybe he can have his home again.<p>

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

I feel him contacting me. He's confused about the gift. I briefly explain what's happening before I try to cut off contact. Of course, with a mind as big as his, that's about impossible. I feel him envelope me in a cooling blanket, I feel him wash over me like cold water~ I love him, he's trying to make my death comfortable!

_I don't wanna close my eyes_  
><em>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>the sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

This is it. I feel nothing but Gihidrah around me, and the last thing I say before fading into the blackness is:  
>Raven…<p>

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>And I don't wanna miss a thing._


End file.
